Terrible Love
by MissAllisonLoves
Summary: Damon gets revenge on Bonnie at her birthday after she used magic on him. After his plan is achieved, a very heartbroken Bonnie is comforted by Klaus, who objects to Damon. Inevitable feelings come to surface when Klaus reveals Bonnie an unexpected truth


**So Hey! This is my first Klonnie fic and I'm really excited to post it. **

**I was inspired by the lovely Klonnie girl "iloveyouless" (love you girl) and this was totally her idea. I was just in the mood and she went to my ask on Tumblr and suggested me this that actually became into this.**

**As always, I have to remark that I'm Chilean, which makes me a very Spanish person, so any mistake on my spelling it's the consequence of me being born in the wrong country. =) **

**I hope you enjoy this fic that took me a lot to do. I have never write such a long fic (27 pages) so it would be lovely if you leave your reviews of it. **

**The name is based on Birdy's song "Terrible Love"**

**Warning: **

There's going to be showed a new side of Klaus. This is placed after 3x12. bonnie and Abby do not plan on opening the coffins and damon never got to hide the 4th coffin. Klaus got to them as we saw it and took them out. Everything you see in 3x13 trailer is not gonna happen.

**Summary: **Damon decides to get revenge on Bonnie after she used hard magic on him, in her's 18 Birthday. After his plan is accomplished, Bonnie is left heartbroken until an uninvited Hybrid decides to objects against Damon for ruining his love's Birthday. Inevitable feelings come to surface when Klaus reveals Bonnie an unexpected truth.

**Pairings: **Klaus & Bonnie, Stefan & Elena, Tyler & Caroline (slight of Delena, Bamon and Klaroline)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Written In The Stars.

Bonnie Bennett hates birthdays. God, she hates them more than Vampires.

It's not because she doesn't like the atmosphere of happiness or the acknowledge of her being a year older, which kind of suck a little, but the fact that his father won't be there with her, again. He excuses himself always a night before saying he has a lot of work to do and sends her flowers the next day accompanied with a big amount of money to spend it on whatever she wants to.

There is also the fact that her mother is still away with that Jamie guy. That reason was added this year. She wanted to spend it with her mother. Yes, after their reunion, she and her mother have been talking, but she pretty much knew that her mother didn't remember her birthday. She bets that she knows that Jamie's birthday by heart. I mean, after all, she loves him more than her own daughter.

Her grams always planned birthday's parties to her. Her grams with Elena and Caroline, mostly Caroline, reunited on some hidden place and talked about what they should do on her birthday. Caroline was supposed to go shopping with her all the morning, then she had lunch with Elena, then Matt and her would go to watch a movie and then he would give her a ride home, where surprisely would be all of her friends and random people of the school yelling at her "Happy Birthday" and hugging her.

That was pretty much what happened all the years.

Back in time when she didn't know about her being a witch, or vampires and werewolves, or doppelganger and hybrids, she enjoyed them. Mostly because her grams was still alive or maybe because she was "normal" and happy.

But now… there's no need to celebrate birthday. The reasons were quite acceptable.

A psycho hybrid was constantly ruining their lives. As long as everyone was alive, and hopefully she too, was enough.

The message alert sounded shaking her thoughts away.

"Great" Bonnie murmured before sitting on the bed and grabbing her cell phone resting under her pillow. It was Caroline. Very predictable.

_Happy Birthday, Soulmate! Gonna pick you at ten to go shopping. Be ready. Love you xoxo. _

Bonnie growled dropping her body back to bed, covering her face with a pillow. She was planning to stay at bed all day watching TV and making NOTHING.

But obviously, with having a friend like Caroline Forbes, she couldn't count with that ever.

She sat again on bed picking up her cell phone again looking at the time. It was 9:25. Great, now she has to shower and get dress quickly before Caroline come.

She stood up, feeling dizzy for her quick rising. She walked towards the bathroom closing the door before undressing and showering.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill that witch. I swear for good I'll do it" Damon said walking inside the Gilbert's house. Elena closed the door confused and followed him to the living room.<p>

"What happened?" Elena asked. Damon sat on a couch putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Besides the fact that she gave one of the biggest aneurysm yesterday, she put vervain on my blood bag!" he exclaimed raising his hands up on sign of exaggeration.

"Damon. First of all, you deserved that aneurysm. And secondly, I'm sure you deserved it too"

"Since when, are you on the witch's side?"

"Excuse me? I'm not on someone's side. And please, Bonnie is my best friend"

"Yeah, but I'm the guy you like to kiss, so…" he smirked coming close to Elena, but she quickly retreats, standing up of the couch.

"We talked about this and we said that it wasn't going to happen again"

"No, Elena. We said it wasn't the right time. Not that we weren't going to do it again"

"Well, I'm not doing it again" she said walking to the kitchen, being followed by a very angry and confused Damon.

"What?" was all he could ask.

"We can't Damon. It was a mistake"

"Well, I'm sorry to crash on your little speech but you kissed me back" he said walking beside her and taking her little face on his hands. "That doesn't sound like a mistake. We both wanted"

"Damon… don't"

"No, Elena. You won't-" her phone interrupted him and Elena quickly pick it, being grateful to whoever was calling her.

"Hello?" she said, not watching the screen to see who it was.

"Elena. Are you done?" a girly voice came from the other line.

"Caroline. Oh, yes. I'm going to be there as soon as I can"

"Good. Bonnie's trying on some dress now. This is going to be her best birthday party!" she heard Caroline exclaimed happily.

"Aha. I'll see you there" Elena hangs out walking away from Damon, returning to the living room. Silly her, for thinking that Damon would leave things like this. In a blink Damon was in front of her making her crash her body with his. She back off rolling her eyes.

"I'm late Damon" she tries to walk pass him but he doesn't let her.

"Why Elena?" he asks her. Elena lets out a soft moan looking down.

"Because… after what happened with Stefan on the bridge… After all he has done… I… I'm still in love with him" she looked up to see how Damon's eyes looked hurt "And I don't want to hurt you Damon. You have known from the beginning that it's always gonna be Stefan first"

Damon step back with his hands on his pocket nodding and then looking down. Elena tried to describe his face's expression but she saw nothing. No feelings no hurt. Damon looks up to see Elena, with a smile on his face.

He walks over the door quickly before Elena's voice stops him.

"Where are you going, Damon?" she asked concern. Damon opened the door and turned to look at her.

"Today it's the witch's birthday. I'm gonna go find her a beautiful present worth for all the magnificent things she has done to me lately" Damon was about to get out, when he turned around to look at Elena for the last time.

"Oh, and by the way, your confession made me angrier so the witch will get a bigger surprise. See you there Katherine" he teased closing the door with such amount strength.

Elena stood frozen thinking in what Damon will do to her best friend. She felt guilty and all she was able to do was reach her car's keys and leave the house as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>After shopping with Caroline, her feet hurt so badly. But in the other hand, she got beautiful dresses and clothes.<p>

"So… I called Elena so then we can have lunch" Caroline said before eating a bit of her strawberries ice-cream. So predictable, Elena would come and she would excuse herself saying her mother or Tyler or etc called her so she has to leave.

"Care…" Bonnie said and she looked at her "You're planning a party, aren't you?" she looked at Bonnie confused before starting to laugh.

"Yeah. But it was supposed to be a surprise so you have to look hyper surprise when we got there" she warned. Caroline and her party's project were a serious stuff for her. Bonnie nodded.

"Good" her eyes went from looking at Bonnie to looking something over her shoulder "Look, Elena's here" Bonnie looked back to see Elena walking really fast towards us while Caroline stood up hugging her and kissing her in the forehead "Don't tell her you know about the party" she murmured before waving at Elena and leaving.

Elena walked towards Bonnie, hugging her hard.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie" she said before sitting in the seat where Caroline was, smiling at her with worried eyes.

"Are you ok, Elena?" Bonnie asked her and Elena looked at her.

"Yeah. What about you? Feeling something weird after reaching 18?" she suddenly changed the topic.

"Well, nothing witchy has happen so I guess that the rumours about witches getting no control over her powers at 18 aren't true" Elena laughed.

"Those are not rumours. Those are the consequence of people who watch too much TV and movies"

"I guess" she saw Elena looking for something on her bag. Once she looked like she found it, she put it out and handing it to her. It was a letter.

"Jeremy sent me this yesterday. He said he wanted me to give it to you today, so… here it is" Bonnie took it smiling at the fact that after all, Jeremy still remembered her birthday. "Are you going to read it now or later?" Elena asked obviously curious. Bonnie smiled nodding. She opened the letter.

_**Bonnie**:_

_I know that you probably are still mad at me for what happened, but I want you to know that I still have a big affection for you. My feelings were real, that's true, but I guess I acted too quickly over my feelings and you got hurt in the process. For that I'm really sorry. And well… Happy Birthday! I remembered we talked about your birthday months ago and I'm sorry (again) for not being there with you. I really hope you have a good one. And also, I really hope that nothing witchy happens to you. It would suck, and of course that nothing "supernatural" happens either. That would suck even more. I'll see you soon when I came although I still don't know when. __It would be good if we talked once in a while. You're very important to me. __So, I won't bother anymore and end the letter. If you want to set it on fire, you can also do it. I won't be mad. You have really good reasons. Happy Birthday, again. Take care. _

_Jeremy._

After reading it, she handed the letter to Elena so she could also read it. After a couple of minutes she handed it back to her looking a little guilty.

"Bonnie, you know that-" Bonnie interrupted her.

"Let's no talk about that. Today I want to be happy" Elena nodded before looking worried again.

"Elena... seriously, is something wrong?" Bonnie asked. Elena negated.

"You say you want to be happy today, so… you're gonna be happy today!" Elena exclaimed before grabbing the menu, "So, what would it be?"

Bonnie looked suspicious at Elena before grabbing her menu and looking at it. So many good things to choose.

"I don't know, but I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>After having lunch with Elena, which was so exquisite; Matt appeared out of nowhere saying that it was time for a movie. Elena said she needed to go and left.<p>

Matt and Bonnie walked towards his car in silence. A comfortable silence. Once they got inside, Bonnie turned to look at Matt.

"Why don't we do something else?" Bonnie suggested. She wasn't in the mood for movies today. Matt smiled.

"You're the birthday girl. Your wish, my command. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go to my Grams grave. Would you take me?" she asked. Matt seems to be surprised by her requirement but nodded.

"Of course Bon" He said before turning on his car and driving them to the cemetery.

The talk between them was really easy. Sometimes she would ask about school or the Grill and in others, they would talk about her magic.

"We're here" he announced quickly getting out of the car and opening the door for her "Only because is your birthday" he teased and Bonnie stick her tongue out.

They walked through the woods, suddenly having a Déjà vu back when she used to dream about Klaus and his coffins.

"This looks different" Bonnie said giving a full view to the cemetery. The last time she was here it was in her Gram's funeral. She didn't have the strength to come again without feeling guilty. She always made it to the opening and then left crying. But after her Grams came back weeks ago and told that she was proud of her, she felt like she owned her at least a visit.

And today was her birthday and she wanted to be strong enough for her. To show her Grams in what she have grown the last year.

They walked pass through a lot of graves before finding the one that really mattered to her.

She could feel the tears approaching her eyes. She took a deep breathe as she felt Matt hands taking hers. She looked to her side watching how Matt smiled at her kindly.

She tried to find her voice "I met my mother, Grams" Bonnie said letting the tears roll down, "You always said that someday we will meet again and you were right. As always… She's so beautiful and gentle but… she'll never-" Bonnie paused noticing how her voice started to break down slowly. She took a deep breathe before continuing "She'll never be you, Grams. You are my real mother and I miss you, I miss you so much Grams… and I'm sorry, this was all my fault" at this instant Bonnie couldn't keep herself and started crying hard. Matt instantly hugged her, rubbing her back slowly.

"Hey... shhh, It's not your fault" Matt whispered while Bonnie tried to calm herself.

"I never spent a birthday without her. She was always there for me and now she's gone"

"She's still here with you Bon. She lives through you, in your heart" They pulled apart and Bonnie find herself smiling while she tried to remove some tears with her sleeve while looking at Matt. She was really lucky to have him in her life. He was the only one who kept her on the earth and reminded her that she's also a human girl and that is right to make some mistakes because it was what make her human.

"Let's go back" he said and Bonnie nodded looking back for the last time at her Gram's grave before joining Matt and heading to his car.

For a minute before entering the car, Bonnie's body tensed feeling something unordinary in the air that vanished within seconds after her realization.

* * *

><p>Frederic, Klaus hybrid, entered the Lockwood Mansion looking for his maker. He yelled his name and waited for an answer. In a couple of seconds, Klaus appeared in front of him with an annoying expression.<p>

"Sir" Frederic exclaimed.

"You're interrupting my drink" Klaus said angry.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you asked me to keep an eye on the Bennett witch" as Frederic named her, Klaus found himself fully caught on his words. The Bennett witch.

"Yes. Did you found something valuable?" the hybrid nodded "Well, then let me know"

"As a matter of fact, she visited the cemetery today with his human friend" Frederic explained and Klaus groaned. That Matt boy was really getting on his nerves the last days. Everytime he heard something about Bonnie, Matt was always included in the picture. "She was visiting her Gram's grave"

"Let's get to the point" Klaus inquired obviously curious about her.

"She said something while she was there… she said that today was her birthday" Klaus face light up after hearing that. Today was his love's birthday. He was surely not missing an important day for her. And less if it was a birthday… he loved birthdays.

"Her birthday?" He questioned. The hybrid nodded.

"Yes sir… Her 18's birthday"

"Ok... Thanks Frederic, you did a quite good job today, you may leave now" the hybrid nodded and walked away.

Klaus sat in one of the large couches with a grin on his face. Within the past week, he has found himself really intrigued by the last Bennett member. She was so powerful and beautiful and feisty. She was completely a challenge. And Klaus loved challenge, mostly if it came from such a lovely being. He asked himself why she would stay single yet. Every man on earth would love to be at her side and him… god, he was not the exception.

And he was definitely coming to her Birthday party. He wouldn't miss it for anything on the world.

* * *

><p>"The Grill?" Bonnie asked obviously confused "What are we doing here?"<p>

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I forgot my bag this afternoon. Don't worry, I won't delay" he said turning around and walking towards the Grill. Suddenly he stopped his tracks and turn back to look at Bonnie.

"Why don't you come inside?" he suggested "I can buy you drink. You look like you need one" Bonnie analyzed his proposal before smiling and getting out of the car.

"Sure, why not? I'm 18 after all" she reaches Matt and walked beside him to the Grill. Once they got inside, she saw lights turning on and in a blink a bunch of people was looking at her smiling and yelling "Happy birthday, Bonnie"

She looked surprised, well... she was surprised, beside the fact that she knew that there was a party somewhere, she never thought it would be here. Caroline and Elena appeared out of nowhere cheerfully running towards her and hugging her tightly. After they pulled apart, Bonnie looked Matt.

"You really are such a good actor" she exclaimed and Matt smiled.

"We can always appeal on Matt for this kind of situation. He really got talent" Caroline said. Bonnie and Elena nodded.

"Thank you Matt" Elena said grateful.

"You're welcome. So now that I did my part, I'm gonna change these clothes" he said turning around and walking away.

In that instant Bonnie realized about Caroline's, Elena's and everyone else's clothes. "Is this a formal birthday?" she asked.

"Sort of" Caroline explained "You get to dress formal, but you get to party like a crazy" Bonnie and Elena laughed.

"Guys, you should have at least trick me to dress something more nice" Bonnie exclaimed pointing to her dark jeans and violet hippie-ish shirt.

"Actually, we did" Elena said grabbing a bag from one of the closest chairs.

"Why do you think we went shopping, silly" Caroline teased taking the bag from Elena's hand and handing it to Bonnie.

"Go change quickly" Caroline warned walking them to the bathroom "There's make-up and a pair of heels in there too besides your dress" she opened the door and pushed her inside "You have 5 minutes" and she closed the door.

Once inside, Bonnie rolled her eyes before looking at the bag. There it was that pretty red dress that Caroline persuaded her to buy. It was actually really beautiful… and short. The dress was tight on the breast and loose at the bottom. It was really short and also long enough to cover her boot. She put on it quickly, being careful to accommodate it correctly in every part of her body. Then she grabs the black heels from the bag and supports herself in one of the watch-stands, struggling with her legs to come at the level of her hands to put them on. Once she finally is done with the heels, she gets the make-up and applies some black delineator in the top of her eyes and a red lip stick.

She re-looks inside the bag noticing a large white box inside. She takes it out and sees a paper on top of it. She reads it.

_Happy Birthday, Bonnie. Here lies my little present for you. Use it tonight. Love, _

_Elena._

She smiles opening the box revealing a beautiful oval-shaped silver necklace. It looked similar to Elena's one, but this undoubtedly was prettier. She placed it around her neck, realizing how perfectly fit on her. She smiled to herself.

She fixed her perfectly done, thank god, curls and shakes them widely, one of them resting over her breast while the other landed on her back.

"Are you done?" she heard Elena's voice from outside.

"In a minute" Bonnie yelled back looking at the mirror for the last time before going out of the bathroom. Once she got out, she noticed Elena's wide eyes looking at her.

"Wow Bon, you look really hot" Elena exclaimed.

"Stop drooling, Elena" Bonnie teased and Elena playfully hit her arm. "Thank you for the necklace. It's really beautiful!" she said hugging her.

"You're welcome" Elena said as they pulled away.

"So, how did you get the Grill to celebrate my birthday" Elena's face tensed.

"Yeah, well… Caroline actually tried to persuade the owner to let her do the party but he didn't let her so, you know… she compelled him" Elena said unsure of Bonnie's reaction.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed obviously mad.

"I know you don't feel comfortable with people getting compelled but this is your birthday. Let's leave the fights and discussions for tomorrow and let's enjoy the night" Elena suggested, "Please"

"Ok" Bonnie said obviously annoyed, "So, where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked taking a look around.

"I don't know… probably with Tyler" Elena said before grabbing Bonnie's arm and heading them to the dance floor. "But let's not worry about that and let's dance. You're my date tonight" she exclaimed starting to dance at Black Eyes Peas song 'I Gotta Feeling'.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing in here?" Caroline yelled running at the entrance.<p>

"Good night, Caroline" Klaus said obviously sarcastic.

"You're not invited to this Klaus, so if you excuse me, you'll have to leave immediately" she said pointing him to the exit and waiting for him to agree. Caroline obviously didn't know the hybrid too much.

"What a bad way to treat at your savior" Klaus exclaimed "You should be thankful at me for feeding you on my blood and saving you"

"Look hybrid, I know you forced Tyler to bit me so stop it with your little speech and leave" Caroline tried to push him aside but Klaus was obviously stronger than her.

"I'm afraid I can not do that" Klaus commented, "I mean, you wouldn't want to get your best friend's birthday ruined by a bunch of deaths, wouldn't you?"

"Are you treating me?" Caroline asked with a worried expression on her face. Klaus smirked coming closer to her.

"Take that as you wish" Klaus murmured before backing off to look at the dance floor, "Now, if you excuse me… I have to find that gorgeous little friend of you called Bonnie" he walked past Caroline, whom obviously was still shocked by the hybrid's behaviour.

* * *

><p>After Matt changed his clothes, he joined Elena and Bonnie on the dance floor.<p>

"Oh my god" Elena exclaimed putting a hand over her chest.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her concern but Elena seemed to have her eyes on something or someone else.

"Stefan's here" she said looking at Bonnie "I'll be back soon" before heading towards the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan" Elena exclaimed walking towards him. Stefan looked at her and faked a smile.

"Elena" he exclaimed back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked almost smiling.

"Well, today is Bonnie's birthday and I thought it would be rude of me not to show up after everything she did to help me with the coffins" he commented looking at Elena's dressing. She was wearing a tight and beautiful blue dress while her hair was straight as always tied up on her own style she liked, like the one she used at the founder's party and the one that Katherine imitated at the Masquerade months ago. "You look beautiful" he said obviously making Elena blushed.

"Thank you. You cleaned up very well too" she said looking at his dark pants and blue shirt that fit him perfectly and made him look handsome as he always seemed to look since she met him.

"Yeah" there was a long awkward silence after that, "So, where Bonnie?"

"At the dance floor with Matt" she said trying to point them for him but failed "or somewhere" she laughed obviously nervous. Stefan smiled at her.

"How is she?" Stefan asked "After her reunion with Abby?"

"Better. Complicated it or not, meeting a mother is always better than questioning about her your entire life" she commented raising a hand "I talk from experience"

"I know" Stefan said almost immediately not helping to look straight to her eyes in the way Elena always loved. There was a long connexion of looks between the two of them before Elena decided to make a move.

"Do you want to go grab a drink and talk?" she asked obviously nervous. She felt like the girl that asks the guy she liked to go on a date with her, but obviously, the man in front of her was the man she would love for the rest of her life and this was actually their 1000 date, if she could relay on this as one of them.

"Ok" Stefan answered after a long and impatiently waiting. He walked towards the nearest table next to Elena who couldn't help but smile. Maybe things for her and Stefan would take a good turn tonight.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel much better after finally going to your Gram's grave?" Matt asked Bonnie while they danced at Muse song 'Time Is Running Out'.<p>

"Yeah, I feel much better" she exclaimed "Thank you Matt, for being there for me"

"It's ok Bon, you know I'm always gonna be there for you no matter witchy or supernatural problem you have" Matt confessed and Bonnie smiled hugging him.

"I'm really happy to have you Matt" she whispered at him before pulling away.

"This is really quite sweet" Bonnie heard that _sexy_ British accent that she had to learn to hate, from her back. She instantanealy turn around to see the hybrid wearing a black shirt and pants looking handsome.

"Klaus" she exclaimed surprised. "What do you want?"

"A lot of things" he said looking at Bonnie's dressing.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me be more specific, what do you want from _me_?" she asked crossing her arms totally annoyed.

"First of all, I want that blonde human boy away from here" he said pointing at Matt who looked at him bravely not moving from his spot.

"And what makes you think I'll leave her with a psycho like you?" he stepped closer to Klaus, and in front of Bonnie in a protective way.

"For being a simple human, you're very brave" Klaus exclaimed looking at Matt "Are you so _foolish_ to not realize I could kill you within se-"

"Matt leave, I'll be ok" Bonnie interrupted obviously concern about her friend's safety. Matt turned back to look at her confused.

"No Bonnie, I won't"

"Matt, I'll be ok. I promise" Bonnie said "Don't worry"

Matt looked at her preoccupied, nodding before backing off and walking away.

"He has got bravery there. Very useful_ if_ he were a supernatural creature" Klaus commented looking from Matt to Bonnie. He saw she was obviously not pleased with his arrival.

"Are you going to tell me what you really want Klaus or I'll have to get it out of you?" she stood up to him and Klaus _loved_ that on women.

"Yes _feisty_ love, my wish for tonight is very simple" he said coming closer to her and caressing her chin "But before that, I must remark how _exquisitely_ beautiful you look tonight" Bonnie quickly removed his hand off her face and step back.

"Spare me with your stupid compliments and go to the point" She said obviously not amused by his behaviour.

"I want a dance with you" Klaus said simple while Bonnie widened her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She obviously found confused by his words.

"You heard me Beauty; I want to share a dance _with_ you"

"Are you out of your mind or what?" she asked obviously incredulous at his request. Why on earth would Klaus ask her to dance with her? Was this a sick joke? Perhaps Damon was behind all of this, which wouldn't surprise her after all the inconvenient they have had the last few days.

"I think I am. I'm pretty sure that what's behind my kind request is purely and solely work of my _heart_" He pointed out obviously amused at the strange expression his _beloved_ reflected towards him.

"I won't dance with you" she explained, intending to leave that place, when one of Klaus hands took her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Dance with me, Darling. I wouldn't like to make you see my bad side tonight" he whispered in her ear, making her feel uncomfortable at their proximity. She quickly turned to him with a confused expression.

"If I dance with you, would you leave?" she asked and Klaus _smiled_ for the first time in long time.

"If that's what you want at the end of the night, I'll do it"

"Then I guess I'll accept your request" she said completely regretting inside of her for this.

As soon as they came closer, the music turned into a romantic one, making her curse and questioned herself why she accepted this. It was all for everyone's safety. Nothing _else_ in between.

'Terrible love' by Birdy started to play.

"Interesting song choice for us to dance" Klaus commented and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know how those kinds of love ends" she said "Death"

"Well, good thing I'm already dead so it doesn't fall on me"

"Well, it does on mine"

"So we are talking about _us_?" Klaus asked her smirking. Bonnie groaned slightly. "But being that the case or not, don't worry sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you"

"The funny thing is Klaus, you tried to kill me months ago" she exclaimed and Klaus felt kind of bad.

"You also did love, but let the past stay where it is" Klaus suggested as he turned Bonnie around placing her back against his chest.

"Stop it with the nicknames and compliments Klaus. It's very out of character of you" she said feeling his cold breath over her shoulder.

"It's very plausible your judgement on me. Perhaps it's because you don't know anything about me"

"There's no reason for me to want to know more about you, Klaus"

"I assume, soon you'll find _one_" he said and Bonnie let out a laugh.

"I don't think so"

"You underestimate my charm and talent to _woo_ a woman" he point out before giving a turn to Bonnie again, facing her beautiful face.

"I don't know about other women but this one standing here wants nothing to be involve with you"

"_Yet_" he said as the songs played their last note.

"The song's over" Bonnie said trying to get herself out from his grip.

"So I heard"

"Let go of me now or I'll set you on fire" she treated him and Klaus obeyed.

"I've heard that hurts" Klaus commented with a smirk on his face.

"You should ask Damon. He knows the feeling" she responded and Klaus nodded looking at something from behind her.

"Well, speaking of the devil" Klaus exclaimed pointing at Damon who was a few meters away from them.

"You should leave" she said as she turned back to look at Damon.

"A promise is a promise" he said obviously not meaning it. He was expecting to share another moment with her later. He looked at Bonnie for the last time before walking away. A couple of seconds later, Damon appear in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, little witch" he exclaimed and Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you"

"So, wanna see your surprising present?" He suggested raising his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not?" she said looking at him. He looked at his back pointing to someone before walking towards her and putting his hands over her eyes.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked not comfortable at the proximity that Damon was giving her. They obviously didn't hate each other anymore, but their friendship was supposed to be very unnoticed for the others.

"It's a surprise!" he said close to her ear before starting to count. "1, 2, 3" he released her eyes from the grip of his hands "Surprise" he yelled, obviously making Bonnie realized how drunk he was. But her surprise did actually pull that thought away.

"Mom?" she exclaimed looking at Abby. Her mother quickly walked towards her and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie" she said as Bonnie hugged her back.

"Thank you" she said once they let go of the hug. She looked at her side to thanks Damon too, but he was nowhere at sight. She turned to look at her mother "So, how did Damon found you?" she asked her leading them to a table and sitting.

"I don't know. I guess he has his ways" Abby said smiling "you really look beautiful tonight Bonnie" she commented.

"Thank you. Again" she said laughing, excited to see her mom at her birthday party.

"You're welcome" she responded.

"So, did you come with Jamie?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"No, actually I came alone" Abby said instanteanely.

"Oh… How long are you staying?" she asked hoping to have a positive answer.

"Just tonight" her mother answered killing her hopes to spend a whole day tomorrow with her, "I don't plan on leaving Jamie alone for too long"

"Of course you won't" Bonnie exclaimed not noticing the rudeness in her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" her mother face turned into a serious one "You think I prefer Jamie over you?"

"No Mom, I'm sorry, I actually didn-" Bonnie intended to say but Abby cut her.

"Because I _do_" she exclaimed.

"What?" Bonnie asked incredulous.

"You need to know the truth Bonnie. I never wanted to give you birth. I only had 16. Having you completely ruined my future"

"You're kidding me, right?" Bonnie asked fully aware that it was actually not a joke.

"Of course not. I'm actually here because Damon forced me to come otherwise I wouldn't have come in the first place" she exclaimed as Bonnie felt the tears appearing in her eyes and covered her mouth from not to gasp.

"Oh my god" she said as she heard her mother start to laugh.

"And the fact that you're a witch makes me love you less. I mean… you're a _monster_" Abby commented and Bonnie stood up in a blink.

"Shut up" she yelled at her mother winning the attention of almost everyone in there. Klaus included mostly. Abby stood up after her comment walking close to her.

"You don't get to talk to me that way" Abby yelled at her with an angry face. Bonnie's fought the tears to not come down as she bit her lip and look at her mother.

"You have no rights on me anymore!" she yelled back and Abby looked at her offended.

"I told you to not talk to me that way" Abby said before slapping her hard on the face making Bonnie to loose her balance and fall to the ground. Elena and Caroline were in a couple of seconds at her side.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Elena asked while Caroline helped her to stand up from the ground.

"What's your problem?" Caroline asked at Abby obviously hurt to see her best friend in that way. Before Abby could respond to that, Damon appeared out of nowhere clapping.

"Very good job Abby although the slap was a little too much" Damon said amused. Elena looked at him confused before widened her eyes in realization. This was Damon's revenge. She covered her face on guilt as Stefan walked to her side.

"Is everything ok?" he asked and Elena negated obviously crying.

"How dare you!" Elena yelled at Damon. Caroline left Bonnie's side and with the help of Matt, they got the people out of there.

"This is your fault Elena! You made me angrier than I was to Bonnie" Damon yelled back before looking at Stefan and then to her "You remember your little speech of today, 'We can't kiss again Damon because after all I still love Stefan and it's _always_ gonna be Stefan'" he said in a girly voice apparently mocking. Stefan looked at Elena who was looking down still crying.

"This is fantastic" they heard Klaus' voice from behind them. He walked towards Damon. "That was a terrific idea to hurt the witch's feelings" Klaus commented and Damon smirked.

"I'm gonna let pass the fact that you're here only because I'm very drunk and say 'Thank you'" Damon exclaimed looking how the hilarious expression of the hybrid turn into a serious expression.

"Well, vampire… That was a seriously bad move"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, you came to this party with Bonnie's mother and compelled her to say unkindly words to her because you were mad at something that first of all you deserved and that secondly, Bonnie didn't make" the hybrid explained and Damon looked still confused "Stefan was the one who put vervain on your blood bags" he pointed to Stefan who looked at Damon without any regret "And you obviously hit Bonnie's weak spot and ruined her life, on her birthday" the hybrid said watching how Damon's face started to look guilty. "And that my friend, that was low" Klaus said before punching Damon hard on the face and stabbing him on the stomach with a knife using all his strength. Damon cried out in pain "Make yourself able to remember this warning because I won't repeat it again. Do not come near Bonnie again, don't you ever think of hurting her again or you'll see the _consequences_ of it." He watched how Stefan and Elena looked horrified by Klaus action on Damon while Caroline and Matt looked around the place for someone he obviously noticed it was Bonnie. He threw Damon across the room and left the Grill fast.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked once she wasn't crying anymore.

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago and now she just… disappeared" Matt explained at the girls while Stefan walked towards Abby Bennett.

"Hey look at me" Stefan said grabbing her face and making her look straight to his eyes "You're free of compulsion" he said and Abby moan a breath as if a she let of a heavy weight on her shoulders. Elena immediately was at her side.

"Miss Bennett, are you ok?" Elena asked and Abby nodded before bursting in tears.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" she asked covering her mouth.

"Nothing, you have done nothing wrong" Elena said looking _disgusted_ at Damon. He was still on the ground trying to get the knife out of him.

"I'm gonna try to find Bonnie" Caroline said looking at Elena who nodded at her before leaving.

"Miss Bennett, we should get out of here. You can come to my place while Caroline search for Bonnie" Elena suggested and Abby nodded leaving the Grill with her.

After Elena and Abby left, Damon suddenly yelled in pain as he removed the knife from his stomach and threw it as far as possible. He supported his arm on a chair and tried to stand up but he failed. Stefan, who was still in there, walked towards his brother and helped him.

Once Damon found feeling a little better he face the only 2 men left in there. Matt looked at him angry and disgusted while Stefan didn't seem to express any kind of feeling towards him.

"You should go home. Change your clothes and clean up" Stefan said and Damon nodded. He did actually felt kind of bad for what happened tonight. He was starting to consider leaving the alcohol for a while. Him being angry plus alcohol was a terrible combination.

After tonight, he felt like he lost Bonnie's trust that he really work hard on earning. And that, apparently, it did affect him more than he thought. Because deep down inside, after the events of tonight, after watching the pain and hurt on her pretty face, he realized how deeply he _cared_ for her and how stupidly he might has _lost_ her forever.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's running, the one who cost her to leave her heels at the midway, brought her senseless to her Gram's grave. She let her body fall to the side of the grave, falling on her knees with her dress covering them.<p>

She couldn't find the words to say how badly hurt she felt. She was so heartbroken. She felt so stupid and used. And the worst of all was that she didn't know what she has done to deserve it.

Was she a bad person? Was she that unworthy?

"Am I that unworthy to deserve this?" Bonnie murmured crying, putting her hands on her messy hair and whipping it to her back furious. She was now furious. Damon's actions tonight were the straw that broke the camel's back. She couldn't understand how he could have done that to her. She thought they were becoming friends, she thought he have changed. But obviously he was still the monster he was when he came to town one year ago.

"Of course you're not" she heard Klaus voice from behind making echo on the place. Bonnie stood up fixing her dress while Klaus walked towards her in a pacific way.

"Please Klaus, I'm not in the mood" she said between tears and gasps. Klaus stopped in front of her, looking straight to her eyes.

"I'm not here to disturb you, love" he said softly and Bonnie looked down. She would have yell at him to leave her alone if she'd have the strength to do it.

"Why you keep following me?" Bonnie asked him, not looking at him. A cold breeze passed through the cemetery, making Bonnie shiver on coldness. She embraced herself, trying to take the cold away but ordinarily, that didn't work.

Klaus, who noticed Bonnie's behaviour, took off his black jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She struggled at first, not letting him place it on her, but after a while, she realized the cold was becoming colder as the time passed by.

"I wasn't able to give you your present" Klaus said and bonnie looked at him annoyed.

"If you realized, I'm not in the mood for present"

"You darling aren't in the mood for nothing now" Klaus said and Bonnie rolled her eyes, "But I have the need to give you this" Klaus said putting his hand into his pocket, and after a short search, he slipped from his pocket a small square box and handed it to her.

"You're not asking me to marry you" Bonnie said with a hint of humour.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this is not the way I plan to propose you" Klaus expressed making Bonnie wide her eyes.

"Did you buy me an expensive gift like you did with Caroline?" Bonnie asked him, not opening the box. Klaus acted like he looked hurt.

"I bought Caroline something expensive that you can find in every store in the world because I actually don't care about her reaction" Klaus explained "But this" he said pointing to the small box "this is something you'll never find again"

Bonnie did feel curious about what was inside the box. Maybe Klaus was lying, maybe he was saying the truth, mostly the first option, but still… curiosity won her over. She opened the small box and saw an old ring made of gold. "What is this ring?" she asked.

"This is a ring that was made by Vikings back in time when I was human" Klaus explained and Bonnie opened her mouth in surprise.

"Is that much old?" Bonnie asked looking at the ring and removing it from the box, taking a full look to it.

"Yes" Klaus said, "And there's a story behind it"

"Which is…?" Bonnie said/asked apparently curious. Klaus sighed sitting in the wet grass. Bonnie waited a couple of seconds before joining him.

"Besides my mother, there was another witch on town. She was very required by warriors and women around the world. She was really a good one" Klaus said with his British voice "Rebekah was really into that kind of stuffs so one day she asked me to accompany her. I accept obviously curious about it and once we got there, the witch looked at me and handed me this" he said looking at the ring and Bonnie did the same, "She said that she has been waiting for me for years and that this ring was very important in future. Back in that time I thought she meant a couple of years, not a millennium. She never told me the reason she gave me the ring, but actually, the first time I saw you I realized the reason"

"What was the reason?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Her name was Astrid Bennett" Klaus said and Bonnie got the point, "Your linage it's the most powerful one. Your last name has been kept as a promise to Nature. You obviously must know that a witch's power comes from nature" Bonnie nodded.

"So, what you're trying to say is that this ring was made for me and that you're supposed to give this to me?" Bonnie asked incredulous, "That this ring purpose involve us since 1,000 years ago?"

"Absolutely. The last thing she said was that it was made to a witch and I have been around thousands witches Bonnie, and I have never felt for them what I feel for you"

"And what do you feel about me?"

"Devotion, in other words, love"

"What?" Bonnie asked, "You're kidding me, right?" she got up from the ground. Klaus did the same within seconds.

"I'd never tease you about this. Revealing my feelings are not a thing I do, Bonnie" he was seriously talking. He never felt something like this before and he was surely not letting it go.

"If this is your sick way to ruin me the night, let me tell you, Damon won you already" Bonnie yelled at him, looking at her Gram's grave and walking away. Klaus quickly run towards her, in a very human way and reached her arm.

"I'm not teasing you Bonnie" Klaus said "you might not believe me now but please heard this out, I have won patience the last 1,000 years and I'm not letting this go, I'm not giving up on you"

"Klaus, you just don't get it" Bonnie yelled at him "You attempted to kill Caroline and Tyler; you killed Jenna and Elena, how is that supposed to work out good at the end for you or for us? I could never be with you"

"Bonnie" Klaus and Bonnie heard a voice calling and instantly turned around to see a very confused Caroline at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed and the blonde vampire walked towards them. Klaus, who was still caught up on their conversation, took Bonnie's left hand and placed the jewellery on her ring finger, before disappearing in between the woods. Once Caroline made it to Bonnie, she hugged her and took her hand, walking them to the exit.

"Are you ok, Bonnie?" Caroline asked her and Bonnie only responded with 3 words.

"I don't know" she whispered looking behind where Klaus have recently left.

What if Klaus was right? What if they were actually destined to be together? Kind of written in the starts? What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to be with him after everything he has done. She hates him and that fact would never change.

The phrase 'Never say Never' echoed in her head making her shiver at the slight thought of her and Klaus together. She was scared of what was coming next. But the only one thing that scared her the most in that moment was the heart-to-heart talk she had with Klaus. The new side she saw of him and the good that made her feel at that time and place.

"_In what have I got myself into?" _Bonnie asked herself as she entered Caroline's car.

Playing with fire has never seemed so dangerous until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yes that was my first chapter. At first I was planning to do a one-shot but I just couldn't get the idea of Klonnie being written in the starts just like Adam and Cassie from TSC. I know that couple its way different from Klonnie so I'm totally making a good version of "meant to be" with them. I mean, they are Bonnie and Klaus… nothing good can come out in the process.**

**Actually, Stefan is gonna start to change into the old one, but obviously with a few or big changes. Caroline is still with Tyler and they have fix their relationship. Tyler isn't sired to Klaus anymore. Klaus, on the other hand will start to show a different kind of side just to get Bonnie with him. And lastly, Damon is realizing of his affection towards Bonnie.**

**So, I promise I'm gonna update my other fic "Losing Our Memories" (Bamon) and hopefully I'll try to update as soon as I can this one too. Have a lovely week and praying circle to be Klonnie the one that is going to happen. Never give up, Klonnie Family!**

**Reviewwwww =)**


End file.
